SG1: The Gremlin Situation
by Ilteren
Summary: SG-1 starts using Prometheus to travel to planets with unnatainable gate addresses. What they find on one planet will lead to a devastating foothold situation back at SGC.
1. Chapter 1

GREMLINS

Lieutenant Colonel Jack O'Neill rode the elevator down into the heart of Cheyenne Mt. The Mountain was home to the single most top secret operation on Earth, the StarGate program, and Jack had been part of that program for over ten years. He had lost count of how many times he had led his team, SG-1, through the StarGate. He had also lost count of how many times he and his team had saved the world.

Jack Stepped off the elevator and was greeted by Daniel Jackson, a trusted member of SG-1 for his knowledge of languages and cultures.

"Hey, Jack. Did you enjoy your vacation?"

"Yes I did, believe it or not there are times when a fishing pole can be just as deadly a weapon as a P-90. Those fish didn't know what hit them."

"You didn't catch anything, did you?" Daniel responded.

"Not a damn thing."

"Maybe you should think about having fish put in that pond." Daniel Suggested.

"Well that would just ruin the whole purpose of fishing, now wouldn't it?" Jack paused, "And how was your vacation, Daniel?"

Daniel Laughed sarcastically, "Haa, I'm sure you haven't forgotten that I've not been on vacation. I've been here for the past two weeks trying to decipher that tablet we found on P74-986."

"Oh yes, the tablet. A very important tablet, that." Jack had no idea what Daniel was talking about. "How's it going?" Jack asked, sounding only half interested, but in reality hiding his full and utter disinterest.

"I finished a few hours ago, and you'll be happy to know that Earth now has a better recipe for galvaberry pie."

"Galvaberry?" Jack's interest rose slightly.

"Yeah, I think it's a darker strain of blueberry grown on P74-986."

"MMMMmmmm, blueberry pie." Was Jack's only response as he emulated his favorite cartoon character, Homer Simpson.

Jack and Daniel walked into the briefing room. The room's most prominent feature was the long conference table at it's center, and at one end of the room was a large window that looked out and down into the embarkation room, or the "Gate" room, as everybody called it. The rest of SG-1 was already there. Samantha Carter, Major in the U.S. Air Force and extremely intelligent in anything involving science or technology. Teal'c, Jaffa warrior and former first prime of Apophis. Teal'c was now a great leader in the Jaffa rebellion against the Goa'uld. Sam welcomed Jack back as he came in.

"Welcome back, Sir. How was your vacation?" She asked.

"Excellent, now what's this I hear about blueberry pie?" This caught Sam off guard, as so many of Jack's comments do.

"Excuse me, Sir?" She asked, thoroughly confused.

"Come on, out with it. I know it's around here somewhere." He said as he looked accusingly at Teal'c.

"I know of no confections in the immediate area O'Neill." Teal'c said.

Jack put on a sad face and turned to Daniel, "You lied to me."

At that the man in charge of the whole operation entered the room, General George Hammond. "Welcome back SG-1, have a seat." He was all business and he wanted to get down to it.

"Thanks to Prometheus and the Goa'uld hyperspace technology that the Asgaurd helped us implement, we've been presented with an opportunity we didn't have before." He went on. "As I'm sure you know, there have been many gate addresses that have been off limits to us for various reasons, many of them because the gate on the other side had been destroyed or disabled in some way. Well, this morning we got confirmation from the White House to proceed with missions to these planets using Prometheus."

Sam's attention was fully caught, "Wow, Sir. That's a big step. I mean, up until this point the basis of all operations for the SGC has been, well, the StarGate."

"As well I know, Major, and the President doesn't want to change that. The purpose of these missions will be the same as always, to procure new technology to help defend Earth, and form alliances and friendships with other planets. But also, to determine the cause of the StarGate's inaccessibility, and to remedy it, if it all possible."

Jack spoke up, "So we're going to be intergalactic repairmen, huh? Sound like a demotion to me, will there be a paycut?"

Daniel jumped in before Hammond could reply to Jack's comment. "Wait, what about the people out there that purposely buried or destroyed their gates, they obviously did that to discourage visitors. You wouldn't go trick or treating to a house that had it's lights off, would you?"

"No, you'd egg it." Jack quipped, everybody just stared at him. "Maybe some T.P."

"My point is, some of these cultures might not be too receptive if we land Prometheus in their backyards." Daniel explained.

"I don't see a difference." Hammond said. "You take that chance every time you go somewhere new through the StarGate, too. Look at all the cultures we've met that didn't even know what the StarGate was. With this type of exploration there will always be those questions, the ones that can't be answered until you get there."

He moved on, "Which brings me to your next mission. Prometheus will be taking you to P28-343, it's the closest planet to Earth that's on our list of unattainable Gate addresses. You'll be leaving at 1300 hours, dismissed." With that they all got up and left the briefing room to get ready for the mission.

More chapters coming soon!

As of this writing I'm not concerning myself with cannon or the official SG-1 timeline.

Please review and give me some good ideas on where to take this.


	2. Chapter 2

Rand Peltzer was in his study tinkering with the beginnings of a new invention. In his old age he had a lot of free time, especially after Lynn, his wife, had died from cancer. After that his son Billy, and his wife Kate, had moved back in with him to keep him company. They had brought Gizmo with them; Gizmo was a mogwai, a small, cute, furry little creature that had caused Kingston Falls, the small town in which the family resided, no small amount of trouble.

Rand thought back to the first time he met Gizmo, almost twenty-three years ago now. He was in China Town trying to market one of his inventions, but he was also looking for a Christmas present for Billy. It wasn't long before he found himself being dragged by a little kid into a shady trinket store, that was where he first met Gizmo. After seeing the cute little fuzz ball, Rand had made up his mind, he had to get it for his son. The old Chinese man that ran the store refused to sell the mogwai, even after Rand had offered over six hundred dollars for it. Rand started to walk away empty handed, but the old man's nephew caught him and told him to come back later. After everything was said and done, Rand had the perfect Christmas present for Billy, or so he thought.

The kid had told him that there were three very important things to remember about taking care of a mogwai, three rules that were never to be broken.

Number one: Keep him out of bright light, it hurts him. Especially sunlight, sunlight will kill him.

Number two: Keep him away from water. Don't give him any baths; don't even give him any to drink.

And number three, the most important: No matter how much he screams, no matter how much he begs. Never, ever feed him after midnight.

At first Rand thought these things were ridiculous, but after he got Gizmo back to Kingston Falls, it didn't take long before the gravity that those rules carried was felt by every single person in that small town.

"Finished!" Exclaimed Rand as he held aloft his latest invention. "Hey Moby, come check this out!" He yelled out the open door of his study. A few seconds later something resembling a miniature version of the abominable snowman tromped into the room. Moby was a little over four feet tall and covered in white fur. He was, in fact, not a mini yeti, but a gargantuan mogwai, and was the latest surprise to spawn from Gizmo.

When Billy and Kate had moved in two years ago, it wasn't without its complications. The town had been put in danger again, but there was one good result from the whole ordeal, and that was Moby.

"So what do you think?" Rand asked. Moby just looked at the thing in bewilderment; it seemed to be some kind of tent.

"It's a tent!" Rand explained joyously. "It's a gift for Gizmo, it's lined with a special tint that repels bright light and harmful sun rays so he can go out during the day with you, since light and water don't seem to affect you."

Moby looked to the corner of Rand's study and saw one of Rand's old inventions that had the same purpose as this one. Rand followed his gaze and realized what he was thinking. "Oh, don't worry about that, this one isn't waterproof. I learned my lesson last time." That invention had been a failure. It was a larger version of the plastic balls you see hamsters or gerbils rolling around in. Rand had made it to block the sun, but he had also made it waterproof, which, of course, also meant that it was air proof. Moby nodded and gave Rand a thumbs up then turned to leave.

"Wait a sec, Moby. I want to talk to you." Moby turned back around and looked at Rand. "I just want to say thanks for keeping me company and taking care of Gizmo. With their jobs Billy and Kate can't be here all the time, and I just don't have the energy to keep an eye on Gizmo like I should, so, thanks." Rand ended awkwardly. Moby just smiled and nodded, then left. Rand thought about why it was s much easier to talk to Moby like that than Gizmo. All signs pointed to them having the same level intelligence, not to mention the whole genetic memory thing that Kate figured out. Maybe it was because of Moby's size compared to Gizmo's, who was less than a foot tall. Their demeanors were vastly different also, whereas Gizmo was cute, happy, and playful. Moby's demeanor resembled that of a war hardened soldier. This probably had a lot to do with the state that Gizmo was in when Moby was spawned. Rand sighed and turned back to his workbench to start on another invention.

There is Chapter 2 for you. I really didn't know where exactly I was going to take this story until I started this chapter. As you can see I've decided to make it a sequel of sorts to my Gremlins III story, so if you want some back-story please read that one, but it's not necessary. This story will be independent from that and will have enough exposition so you won't get confused. Please R&R, good story ideas are always welcome.


End file.
